jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
T-85-X-Flügel-Sternjäger
|Länge=Ca. 14,5 MeterRebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual |Breite= |Höhe= |Durchmesser= |Beschleunigung= |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht=1.300+ km/hLaut Vor dem Erwachen ist der T-85 mindestens so schnell wie der RZ-1-A-Flügel-Abfangjäger, der laut Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away 120 MGLT und eine Atmosphärengeschwindigkeit von 1.300 km/h erreicht. |Flughöhe= |MGLT=120+ MGLT |Antrieb=*4 Fusionstriebwerke *4 Manövrierdüsen *Repulsorlift-Antrieb |Hyperraumantrieb=Vorhanden |Schild=Deflektorschilde |Hülle=Metallhülle |Energie=Energie- verteilungssystem |Treibstoff=Benötigt |Sensoren=Exotische Sensorsuite |Kommunikation=Funksystem |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=4 Laserkanonen |Navcom=Limitiert auf ca. 5 Sprünge |Crew=*1 Pilot *1 Astromechdroide |Passagiere= |Fluchtmöglichkeiten= |Beladung= |Hangar= |Vorräte= |In Dienst=Zwischen 26 und 31 NSY |Erste Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=34 NSYResistance Reborn |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=Raumrouten-Verteidigung |Flotten=Flotte der Neuen Republik |Zugehörigkeit=Neue Republik }} Der T-85-X-Flügler war ein Jäger der Neuen Republik. Der X-Flügler wurde von Incom-FreiTek gebaut und war der Nachfolger des T-70. Beinahe alle Jäger dieser Klasse wurden 34 NSY jedoch zerstört. Beschreibung miniatur|links|T-85s mit geöffneten S-Flügeln Der etwa 14,5 Meter lange T-85 verfügte über Deflektorschilde und einen Hyperantrieb, der, je nach Entfernung, etwa fünf Sprünge hintereinander machen konnte. Der Jäger war mit vier Laserkanonen ausgerüstet, die rote Laser von sich gaben und wie bei den Vorgängermodellen an den Enden der aufklappbaren S-Flügel angebracht waren, jedoch nicht derart weit nach vorne ragten. Ähnlich dem T-70-X-Flügler bestanden die oberen Flügel aus dem hinteren und die unteren aus dem vorderen Teil einer Gesamttragfläche, die sich im zusammengeklappten Zustand formte. Dieser wurde für Hyperraumsprünge eingenommen. Durch Lasertechnologie-Verbesserungen waren keine magnetischen Rückschlagdämpfer mehr nötig, einige zweifelnde Republik-Piloten bestanden jedoch auf deren Einbau. Ob der T-85 ebenfalls über Protonentorpedos verfügte, ist unklar. Seine Fusionstriebwerke verliehen ihm Manövrierfähigkeit und Geschwindigkeit, die den besten Schiffen des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs ebenbürtig oder überlegen waren. Enge Wendemanöver und schnelle seitliche Rotation waren dadurch möglich, was gegnerische Zielerfassung erschwerte. Wie beim T-70 waren die Triebwerksvorderseiten halbkreisförmig, sodass das Zusammenklappen der S-Flügel sie zu runden Designs ergänzte. Der X-Flügler konnte mit einem BB-Astromechdroiden, aber auch älteren Einheiten wie einem R4 oder sogar einem R5 betrieben werden. Die Metallhülle war bei einigen Jägern in Schwarz mit orangenen Markierungen gehalten. Andere setzten sich aus einer Mischung aus Dunkelblau, Türkis, Weiß und Grau zusammen. Im Vergleich zu früheren Modellen hatte der T-85 eine wuchtigere Bugsektion mit kleinen Seitenauslegern. Auch das Heck war massiver gestaltet, sodass vier kleinere Schubdüsen darin Platz fanden. miniatur|links|Im Cockpit Die Steuerung umfasste einen zentralen Joystick und war relativ identisch mit der Steuerung der Vorgängermodelle; so konnte die Rapier-Staffel nach ihrem Eintritt in den Widerstand ohne große Veränderungen weiterfliegen. Geschichte miniatur|rechts|Die Rapier-Staffel T-70-Prototypen waren erstmals 5 NSY aktiv.Nachspiel – Das Ende des Imperiums Nach über zwei Jahrzehnten Dienst dieses X-Flüglers in der Neuen Republik wurde Flottenadmiral Gial Ackbar der Bedarf nach einem neuen Modell bewusst, das anstehende und sich innerhalb von fünf Jahren steigernde Überholungen der bisherigen Jäger überbrücken sollte. Der T-85 wurde oft für Patrouillen in kleinen Gruppen genutzt, konnte aber auch Aufklärungsflüge durchführen und TIE-Jäger und Raumfähren wirkungsvoll bekämpfen. Die Rapier-Staffel startete mit ihren vier T-85-X-Flüglern von der Brooksdion aus, um den Diebstahl des Kopfes von Admiral Mathiesons Protokolldroiden zu verfolgen. Sie spürten das betreffende Passagierschiff auf und beschossen es. Als es beschädigt in das Lost-Souls-Asteroidenfeld floh, verfolgte Commander Poe Dameron es alleine, während er seine Staffel zurückfallen ließ. Angesichts der dortigen Gefahren verbündete er sich für die Durchquerung mit dem unter dem Kommando von Amilyn Holdo vom Widerstand stehenden Schiff. Nachdem sie die andere Seite erreicht und Respekt füreinander gewonnen hatten, brachte ein Schuss des Passagierschiffs Poe von der weiteren Verfolgung ab.Age of Resistance – Poe Dameron: Fight or Flight Bei ihren Patrouillen im Mirrin-Sektor wurde die Rapier-Staffel in eine Schlacht mit Piraten verwickelt. Dabei wurde Poes X-Flügler von einer Ionenkanone deaktiviert und an Bord einer Fregatte gezogen, die daraufhin in den Hyperraum sprang. Durch ein von BB-8 ausgesandtes Signal konnte die restliche Rapier-Staffel ihren Anführer jedoch aufspüren und retten.Abenteuer – Kidnapped! miniatur|links|Poe Damerons T-85-X-Flügler, 31 NSY Auch in weiteren kleineren Scharmützeln konnte der T-85 31 NSY in des Öfteren seine Überlegenheit gegenüber TIE-Jägern beweisen. So flog Commander Poe Dameron im Scharmützel von Suraz 4 und im Scharmützel von OR-Kappa-2722 einige schwere Manöver, mit denen die TIEs der Ersten Ordnung nicht mithalten konnten. Kazuda Xiono, Mia Gabon und Hugh Sion flogen 34 NSY T-85s für die Flotte der Neuen Republik, um dem Widerstand Geheiminformationen zukommen zu lassen, als sie von Major Elrik Vonreg in einem TIE/ba-Baron-Raumüberlegenheitsabfangjäger angegriffen wurden. Kaz, mit Astromech C4 an Bord, beschäftigte den feindlichen Jäger lange genug, dass seine Kollegen in den Hyperraum entkommen konnten, wurde dabei jedoch am Antrieb getroffen und das Ziel gegnerischer Pulsgeschosse. Poe, nun Commander beim Widerstand, gelang es in einem T-70, diese zu zerstören und Vonreg so hinter sich her zu locken, dass Kaz ihn trotz Manövrierunfähigkeit anvisieren und sie vereint einen Treffer landen und den Gegner in die Flucht treiben konnten. Anschließend dockten sie an eine CR90-Korvette des Widerstands an, sodass Kaz' T-85 repariert wurde. Durch die Zerstörung des Hosnian-Systems 34 NSY durch die Starkiller-Basis wurden auch fast alle Exemplare des T-85s zerstört, was den T-70 größtenteils zum modernsten X-Flügler dieser Zeit machte.Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Dennoch besaß die Dross-Staffel, deren Hilfe der Widerstandskämpfer Shriv Suurgav in der Folgezeit ersuchte, einen funktionstüchtigen T-85. Quellen *''Age of Resistance – Poe Dameron: Fight or Flight'' *''Abenteuer – Kidnapped!'' *''Vor dem Erwachen'' * *''Resistance Reborn'' *''Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Rebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual'' * Einzelnachweise en:T-85 X-wing es:T-85 Ala-X fr:X-Wing T-85 ja:T-85 Xウイング ko:T-85 X윙 nl:T-85 X-Wing Starfighter ru:T-85 «X-wing» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Neuen Republik Kategorie:X-Flügler Kategorie:Kanon